


A Message From Heaven

by UmbraeCalamitas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BTGOG, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Btgog!verse, Comfort, Drabble, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Gen, TheRiverScribe, by the grace of god, home from Heaven, post chapter 10 of Teach Your Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: Gabriel and Sam arrive back at the Bunker and Sam has a message for Dean.(Occurs after chapter ten ofTeach Your Children)





	A Message From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teach Your Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738670) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> A huge thank you to TheRiverScribe for giving life to the BTGOG verse and letting me play in her sandbox. <3
> 
> And thanks to the Discord Crew, as always.

Gabriel landed with a flutter of wings to the sight of Dean charging out of the bunker, Cas and Mary on his heels but slowly losing ground to the hunter's worry-powered gait. Knowing by now not to get between the brothers, Gabriel set Sam on his feet, steadying the little angel when he swayed with exhaustion.    
  
And then Dean was there, crouched on the ground and gripping his little brother's shoulders, his face so close their noses were almost touching. The signs that Sam had been crying were visible to Gabriel, so he knew that Dean saw them even without the worry in his eyes.   
  
"Sammy?" Dean asked, all that worry bundled into one word.    
  
Sam sniffled wetly and Gabriel winced at the shuddering of the child's wings small, tattered wings. 

Then Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck and choked into his ear, "Bobby says... says hi, ya idjit."


End file.
